User talk:MJLogan95
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Bessie - Cars.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dvcnut (talk) 19:55, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Blocked I blocked you because of all the file uploads you're doing. Why do we need dozens of images that are almost identical? Many of them are from the same scene of a film. It just makes character pages excessively long and doesn't add value. The images shouldn't be trying to tell the whole film, they should be a good representation of the character. If you want me to lift your block, fine, but you'll need to help clean up these pages and remove images. You have edit privileges here on your talk page so just respond to me here. --Jeff (talk) 19:22, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :You do realize that I didn't originally upload those images, right? I simply uploaded new versions of them. If they were too identical, the fault would lie with the original uploader. Me, I came across tons of screenshots that needed new resolution updates, so I took the time to painstakingly go across frames of the film to screenshot them & replace the existing images. I wasn't the one going around originally uploading brand new identical images. And my reward of trying to help contribute to this wikia, to make sure all of the images are of the highest quality? A block. Not even a one hour or one week block, but an infinite one; aren't those usually given to vandals? :Yes, I would like my block lifted, as I have not done anything to warrant an infinite block, or a block of any kind. Again, if the images were too identical, then the person who uploaded them and placed them on all the pages should be at fault. It should be their responsibility to clean up the pages they dumped these images on and place deletion tags on them. I can help, but know that it's not something I need to do, since I wasn't the one that added those images to all those pages. I just wanted all the images here to be at least 1920x1080, hence my efforts. If you did not want me to replace those images, a simple message to the talk page would have sufficed, and I would have complied, rather than immediately jumping to a block. Blocking me and preventing me from leaving a message on your talk page isn't going to allow for conversation or explanations of any kind, forcing me to leave a message on another wikia. MJLogan95 (talk) 19:33, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :Whether I uploaded new versions of these images or not, they would not change the fact that these nearly identical images would be scattered across the pages. The original uploader did that, and they weren't removed for years. All I did was update the images to 1920x1080. I get that there were too many images, too identical. But it's like there are 50 DVD quality images on one page, and I update them to Blu-ray quality. Then you block me because there are 50 too similar images. Except even if I never contributed, if I had zero edits on this wikia, it wouldn't change the fact that a page had 50 similar images; they would just be of a lower quality. MJLogan95 (talk) 19:47, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you for responding, your block has been lifted, and I appreciate your reply. Yes, I will admit a permanent block may seem excessive and makes you feel like you did something wrong or that you're vandalizing the page. The purpose of the block was to quickly stop you from uploading other files, which I realize is time consuming, and if we decide to remove many of them would be a large waste of your time. But we have found in the past that just leaving a message on someone's talk page usually doesn't stop the behavior. Even blocking for a short period of time just means I have to remember to come back after the block has lifted and see if the behavior is continuing. So I've started just blocking users indefinitely with a message on their talk page, just asking them to respond so their block gets lifted. Out of the dozens of times I've done that, you are the first person to respond (at least in a non-threatening sort of way! :) ::You're correct, most of these images have been here for a while and probably weren't originally uploaded by you. I apologize for taking what I'm sure seemed to you to be an excessive action against you. I'd love to have some assistance in cleaning up these pages and removing extraneous images, or those that are too dark or poor quality. Of course, that's not a very fun job and in itself is time consuming, which is partially why it hasn't gotten done. If you want to continue uploading higher res images, that would be great but at the same time maybe while in the gallery if you see near duplicates or images that just don't really add much more feel free to remove them. ::I hope you'll continue contributing to our wiki, and again apologize for the block. --Jeff (talk) 22:52, November 30, 2018 (UTC)